


Blast Off

by SharkGirl



Series: Samezuka Halloween Party [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Astronaut Hazuki Nagisa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Scientist Ryuugazaki Rei, Top!Rei, bottom!Nagisa, post ES episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest and no one can guess Rei's costume.  Nagisa uses this to his advantage and suckers his boyfriend into a wager.</p>
<p>Contains overlap with the other "Samezuka Halloween Party" fics, but is stand-alone.</p>
<p>Takes place two months after Beautiful (but can be read separately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! I hope everyone is enjoying this series so far~ We're back at the Halloween Party, but this time it's a ReiGisa!
> 
> ***Underage*** - Nagisa is already 18, but Rei is only 17... Just wanted to be safe.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, DolphinGirl! (Hey, she's posted a story on AO3! It took a lot of courage cuz she never posts...check it out if you have a chance! Sexy privateers and a merman~)

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan, I just don’t see it,” Nagisa cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  His boyfriend let out a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses before striking a slightly different pose.  “So…” the blonde tried again, “our costumes are the same theme because I’m an astronaut and you’re a…” he paused, furrowing his brow in concentration, “pediatrician?”

“Rocket Scientist!” Rei corrected and visibly deflated.  They were dressed and ready to go to the annual Samezuka Halloween Party and Costume Contest.  “Don’t you see how we go together?”  The blue-haired teen asked.  “The beautiful partnership between the Rocket Scientist and the Astronaut, furthering our studies of our galaxy and beyond!” he ended dramatically, violet eyes looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

“But how does that work if you’re a pediatrician?” Nagisa sniggered and then covered it up with a cough.  Rei frowned.  “I wish you’d wear the costume I brought you,” he pouted and held up his duffel bag.  “A chef and an astronaut may not be eligible for the partners’ costume contest, but it would be super fun to imagine Chef Rei-chan making me lots of cakes and treats.”

“Nagisa-kun…” the taller boy sighed.  “You should have just left that thing at home,” he shook his head.  “Now you’ve carried it all the way to the station for no reason.”

“It’s no big deal,” the shorter boy smiled up at him.  “I had to pack my overnight bag for our sleepover anyway,” he squealed.  Rei felt his face flush at the thought.  He and Nagisa had moved their relationship forward and, although they rarely got alone time during the week, the blonde had somehow convinced the Ryuugazakis that regular Saturday night study sessions and sleepovers were a fantastic idea.  Of course, they rarely did any actual studying and almost never got any sleep.

“Besides,” Rei cleared his throat.  “Being a chef isn’t beautiful.”  Okay, so maybe he that was a stretch, but he wanted the subject closed quickly.  Makoto and Haru would be here soon and then they were only a few minute’s train ride away from Samezuka Academy.

“But at least they’d be able to tell what you were,” the blonde pouted.

“My costume is fairly obvious,” the blue-haired teen argued.  Magenta eyes looked up at him challengingly.  Uh-oh.  He’d awoken the beast.

“We’ll just have to see when Mako-chan and Haru-chan arrive,” the shorter boy smiled deviously.  He loved Nagisa, he really did, but sometimes the breaststroke swimmer could be downright evil.

“What do you get if you win?” Rei almost didn’t want to know, but, after dating Nagisa for almost a year now, he knew it was better to just go along with it.  Never try to swim against rip currents.  Never try to dissuade Hazuki Nagisa when he looked determined.

“If they can’t guess your costume, I get...” the blonde put a finger to his chin in thought.  “Oh!” he exclaimed.  “Rei-chan has to let me eat as many treats as I want at the party.”

“You’ll get a stomachache…”

“And,” Nagisa added, hands on his hips, “I get to choose what game we play tonight,” he added with a sly smile.  Violet eyes blinked in confusion.

“But I don’t own a gaming system,” Rei quirked an eyebrow.

“I know,” Nagisa grinned.  The taller teen was going to ask just what he meant, but he never got the chance.  “Haru-chan!  Mako-chan!” Nagisa waved both arms in the air excitedly.  Rei turned and saw the two upperclassmen. 

Makoto was dressed in a very accurate firefighter’s uniform and he was carrying Haru.  It was hard to see what the raven-haired man’s costume was because he had Makoto’s flame-retardant jacket draped over his shoulders.

“Wow, what great costumes!” Nagisa beamed at them.  “Mako-chan is a fireman and Haru-chan is a…” he blinked, pulling the coat apart so he could get a better look at his team’s vice-captain.  “Oh, Haru-chan is a mermaid!” he cheered.  Rei was amazed at how realistic the shimmering light blue fin looked.  Just like everything about Haruka, it was beautiful.  Still, the older boy must not have been able to walk at all in that thing.

“Makoto-senpai, have you been carrying Haruka-senpai this whole time?” Rei asked, violet eyes showing concern.  Makoto nodded with a weak smile.  He looked exhausted already.  “Aren’t you tired?”

“Makoto is strong,” Haru blinked up at his kohai.  “Just the other afternoon, he held me up against the wall while we-”

“Haru!” Makoto shouted, face brighter than a tomato.  The raven-haired man shrugged and laced his fingers behind his boyfriend’s neck.  Rei felt his cheeks heat up at the implication and heard Nagisa snicker beside him before he cleared his throat.

“What do you think of our costumes?” the blonde asked, posing.

“Very nice,” Makoto answered.  “You’re an astronaut and Rei is a…” he frowned slightly, brows drawn together in concentration.  “Are you a pharmacist?”  Nagisa burst out laughing and Rei felt his face heat up even more.  Makoto looked embarrassed.  “Am I wrong?”

“I couldn’t tell what he was supposed to be either,” the blonde hiccupped, wiping a stray tear as it threatened to escape.  “I thought he was a pediatrician.”

“Really now,” the blue-haired teen frowned slightly.  Enough was enough.  “My costume isn’t that difficult to figure out, right, Haruka-senpai?” he implored.  Surely the beautiful and intelligent Haruka wouldn’t let him down.  The merman looked up at him, blue eyes completely serious.

“Dentist.” he said and Rei’s face fell.  Nagisa erupted into another fit of giggles, slapping his boyfriend on the back. 

“Wrong again,” the blonde gasped for breath.  “Go ahead and tell them, Rei-chan.”  Rei straightened his white lab coat and adjusted his glasses. 

“I am…” Rei began.  The two third years looked on as the bespectacled boy flared his coat out, striking a pose, “a Rocket Scientist!”  The others stared at him blankly for a moment, Nagisa still trying to regulate his breathing after his most recent fit.  Violet eyes looked over at his friends expectantly and then Rei gasped.  “Oh, I almost forgot,” he fished into his pocket and pulled out a pair of safety goggles, stretching out the elastic and putting them on the top of his head.  “How about now?”

“Oh, yeah,” Makoto offered with his normal friendly smile.  “I can totally see that you’re a, uh,” he paused as if trying to remember.  “Um, a rocket scientist,” he finished.

“Don’t lie to him, Mako-chan,” Nagisa rested a hand on their captain’s shoulder and shook his head.  “I told Rei-chan he should have gone with the other costume.”

“But it didn’t fit with our theme,” the blue-haired boy nearly pouted, shoving the goggles back into his pocket.  “And besides, there’s nothing more beautiful than Chemistry, the identification of the substances of which matter is composed and the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change!” 

A cricket was heard in the distance.  Perhaps that had been a stretch as well.

“Anyway, I brought the other costume just in case,” Nagisa held his duffel bag forward with a smile.  “Maybe Haru-chan will want to change into something with legs,” the blonde offered.  Rei wondered if Makoto was really going to carry their vice-captain around all night.  Then he spotted a headlight to his left.

“There’s the train,” Rei pointed and then sighed.  He’d lost his wager with Nagisa.  Even though he’d never gotten the chance to ask what he would have received had he won. The blonde smiled up at him, magenta eyes sparkling.  This was going to be a long night.

Soon they were walking through the main gate of the prestigious Samezuka Academy.  As usual, the private school had spared no expense.  There were a few booths outside lit with lanterns serving various snack foods.  Nagisa was already running toward one and buying five of each item before Rei could catch him.  He chased after his boyfriend and, making good on his end of the deal, he didn’t say a word about the amount of treats the blonde was eating.

“Ugh…” Nagisa moaned and put a hand to his stomach.  The two had just walked over to a bench and had taken a seat. “Why did you let me eat so much, Rei-chan…?” he groaned and put a hand over his mouth as he hiccupped.

“I lost the wager,” the bespectacled teen said simply.  “Of course, I do wish you had a bit more control over yourself, Nagisa-kun,” he frowned.

“I have self-control,” the blonde pouted and then his face turned green.  “Gonna puke,” he turned to the side and Rei grimaced as his boyfriend revisited all of the treats he’d purchased only moments before.  He rubbed the smaller boy’s back as the last wave washed over him.  “What a waste…” magenta eyes were watery as he looked back at his boyfriend.

“Well, I suppose you’ve learned your lesson about over-eating sweets,” Rei handed the blonde a handkerchief, which the older teen accepted and wiped his mouth.

“It’s a good thing I brought a toothbrush in my overnight bag,” Nagisa unzipped his duffel and dug around until he found the item he was looking for.  “I’ll be right back,” he grinned, obviously feeling better, before he walked off in the direction of the restrooms.  Rei sighed to himself.  At least that part of his ‘payment’ was over.  Of course, the blonde had mentioned something about getting to choose the game that they would play later tonight.  He wasn’t sure what that meant exactly.  Maybe there was a checkers set in the older teen’s duffel.

“Oh, I’m surprised I found you so easily, Rei-kun,” a familiar voice broke him from his thoughts.  He looked up and saw his club manager.

“Hi, Gou-san,” he greeted.  “So, you decided to come after all.”

“Yeah,” she smiled.  “What do you think of my costume?” she asked, giving a little twirl and showing off her witch outfit.

“It’s really cute.  Very frilly,” Rei said and then blushed.  That was something Nagisa would say.

“You think so?” the redhead beamed at him.  “Anyway, Seijuurou is parking the car, so I’m going to head inside and wait for him,” she said.  “Care to join me?”

“No thank you,” the blue-haired teen said.  “I’m going to wait for Nagisa-kun to return from the restroom first,” he explained.

“You mean that Nagisa-kun?” she asked, pointing behind him.  Rei turned and saw a large tent pitched over a long table.  Nagisa was one of five people sitting at the table.  He furrowed his brow for a moment, trying to figure out just what was going on.  Then, he heard a whistle blow and watched as the men, Nagisa included, started to eat churros at a fevered pace.

“Nagisa-kun!” he shouted and ran over to get his boyfriend, leaving a speechless Gou in his wake.  He pushed his way through the small crowd of on-lookers and reached the table just as his boyfriend had finished the last cinnamon and sugar-coated treat in his basket.

“The winner, number 4, Hazuki-kun!” the announcer proclaimed and the crowd cheered.  “Here’s your gift certificate,” he handed the blonde the award.  It was then that Nagisa caught sight of his boyfriend, magenta eyes looking a little guilty.

“Na…gi…sa…kun…” Rei ground out.  “Weren’t you just on the way to restroom to brush your teeth because you threw up all the other sweets you ate?”

“Ah, well, on my way back, I saw this contest and you know how I love chur…” he paused, swallowing nervously, “…ros.”

“You’re hopeless,” the blue-haired boy sighed and then smiled despite himself.  “I trust that you’re feeling better?”

“Much,” the blonde grinned up at him.  Rei handed him his duffel and he stuffed the toothbrush, along with his gift certificate, back inside and hoisted it over his shoulder.  “Let’s go find Mako-chan and Haru-chan,” he suggested.

When they entered the main gym, they knew they’d found the right place.  Most of the party-goers were in here, dancing and swaying to the music.  There was a large stage behind the DJ booth that had a banner reading ‘Costume Contest’ over it.  They walked in and looked around for their missing friends.

“Ah, Ai-chan!” Nagisa waved when he spotted a familiar face.  The silver-haired boy turned toward them a smiled.  He was dressed in a black and white-striped prison uniform, one found only in cartoons, with a plastic shackle around his ankle and the attached ball and chain in his hand.

“Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun,” he greeted them.  “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Rei bowed and then adjusted his glasses.  “Nice costume.”

“Thanks,” the shorter boy smiled.  “Momo-kun and I are entered in the partners’ contest,” he explained.

“Oh, is Momocchi a prisoner, too?” Nagisa asked, eyes wide.  “Too bad you guys didn’t wear those maid outfits again,” he giggled, “you looked so cute.”  Ai did his best to glare at the blonde, but it was hard when Nagisa’s laughter was so infectious.  “Anyway,” Nagisa struck a pose, “Rei-chan and I are going to enter the partners’ contest, too.”

“Wow, your costumes are really good,” Ai said and then frowned slightly.  “But I don’t see how you two are a pair.”  He chewed his bottom lip.  Nagisa was already smiling and Rei felt uneasy.  Ai was a smart boy.  He was sure he’d figure it out.  “I just don’t see how an astronaut and a veterinarian could be partners.”  Nagisa lost it, nearly falling over, clutching his sides as a fit of giggles overtook him.

“A vet…a vet…” he was wheezing, barely able to form the words.

“Oh, I guess I got it wrong?” Ai lifted his brows.

“Actually, we’re an astronaut and a rocket scientist,” Rei explained, over his initial shock of no one getting his perfectly accurate and beautiful costume.  Blue eyes widened in understanding, but the silver-haired boy still looked slightly confused.  “Ah, anyway,” he cleared his throat.  “We were wondering,” he paused, “have you seen Makoto-senpai?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ai turned toward the punch table.  “He went over to get something to drink.”  They could barely see their senpai’s sandy hair over the crowd.  “Here, I’ll show you the way,” he said as he began navigating through the crowd.

The room was pretty crowded, but they managed to make it to the other side without running into anyone else, literally and figuratively.

“Ah, so you are still here,” Ai said to Makoto as they made their way over to the Iwatobi team captain. 

“Thanks Ai-chan,” Nagisa smiled, catching up to the silver-haired boy.  “We were looking everywhere for you, Mako-chan,” the blonde pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You were eating your weight in churros,” Rei corrected.

“Still, we didn’t know where they went,” the shorter teen huffed indignantly.  Then magenta eyes blinked in surprise, looking around.  “Where’s Haru-chan?”

“Oh, I went to get us punch,” Makoto answered.  “I left him over there by the…” he pointed, but when they turned, there was no Haru.  “I could have sworn…”

“I was talking to Nanase-san just before you two found me,” Ai also looked puzzled.  “He was just there.”

“Did he go to the restroom?” Rei suggested.

“Did he say anything?” Makoto asked worriedly.

“Well, right before I spotted Nagisa-kun, he asked if our pool was open,” Ai chuckled.  “But you don’t think he went-” He didn’t get a chance to finish.  The Iwatobi team shared knowing glances before they ran off in the direction of the large indoor pool, leaving a stunned Ai in their wake. 

After what they thought was a near-death experience for their vice-captain, the older man was pulled out of the pool, soaked, but safe and sound.

“You definitely can’t stay in that costume now,” Nagisa sighed, eyeing the sopping blue fin.  “It’s a good thing I’m always prepared,” he grabbed his duffel from the ground and handed it to Makoto.  Just as the taller man bent down to pick Haru up, Ai and Momo walked in.

“So he was in here?” the silver-haired boy was astonished.

“Nanase-san really loves water,” Momo mused, golden eyes wide.

“Ai, are the showers in the locker rooms open?” Makoto asked, gesturing to his soggy boyfriend.

“Not at this hour,” the breaststroke swimmer sighed.  “Oh, but you can use the showers in the dorms,” he offered.  “But you’ll need a keycard,” he frowned.

“He can use Rin-senpai’s,” the orange-haired boy suggested.  “He and Sousuke-senpai are probably still in the dorm.”

“Still in the dorm?” Rei asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“They were wearing the same costume, but I don’t think they planned it,” Ai explained.  “I think they were trying to determine who had to change.”

“Which is a shame because we would have made a great group entry,” Momo sighed.  “Two cops and two prisoners,” he pointed to his and Ai’s matching costumes.

“And I told you, there isn’t a group division,” the silver-haired boy groused.  Makoto and Haru left to go to Rin’s dorm, leaving the four younger men alone.  “Well, shall we head back to the party?” Ai suggested.

The party was pretty fun.  They ran into Gou again, this time with Mikoshiba.  Neither of them could guess the connection between Rei and Nagisa’s costumes either.  The blonde was probably going to burst a blood vessel if he went into any more fits of raucous laughter before the night was over.

All the dancing in their heavy costumes was starting to make them sweat.  The two remaining Iwatobi teammates excused themselves and walked over to the row of chairs against the wall.

“So, let’s see,” Nagisa said when they were alone.  “That’s six people who guessed your costume incorrectly,” he paused, “seven, if you count me,” he added with a giggle.  “And…” he looked up, putting a finger to his chin, “how many people guessed that you were a rocket scientist?”  Rei felt his cheeks burn.

“I get it,” the bespectacled teen frowned.  “My costume isn’t as obvious as I originally assumed.”

“So, I win again,” the blonde said triumphantly.

“You won once,” Rei furrowed his brow.  “I don’t recall placing any other bets.”

“Well, fine,” Nagisa crossed his arms over his chest.  “But I still get to pick what game we play when we get to your house,” he purred, leaning close.  “But I think you’ll like it.”  Rei was still confused.  Now his boyfriend was giving him bedroom eyes.  Just what kind of game did he have in mind?  He felt his pulse quicken.

The party was nearly over when Makoto and Haru returned from their excursion to find the showers.  Nagisa berated them for being late and both men just blushed, the taller far more profusely, of course.  The pair didn’t fail to notice that both Haru AND Makoto were wearing different clothing than before, but neither said anything.  Haru handed the blonde his duffel bag and thanked him for the borrowed costume, even though they’d missed the contest and Makoto was now in street clothes.  After that, they said their goodbyes and got on the train, tired and ready to go home.

When they had to switch lines, the upperclassmen waved and thanked them again.  Makoto was carrying Haru once again, this time on his back, because the shoes in Nagisa’s bag were too small for the raven-haired swimmer to wear.

“Well, I didn’t think the person who ended up borrowing the costume would be barefoot,” the blonde shook his head.  “And my shoes aren’t that small…” he pouted.

“What’s wrong with having small shoes?” Rei quirked an eyebrow as they boarded their train and took their usual seat in the corner.

“You know what they say…” Nagisa sighed.  “Small shoes…small feet,” he raised his light brows, waiting for his boyfriend to understand.  The blue-haired teen had no idea what he was talking about.  “And small feet means a small…” magenta eyes looked down toward his crotch to emphasize his point.

“B-but y-yours isn’t…” the taller boy swallowed, cheeks and ears turning a bright shade of red.  His boyfriend smirked up at him, eyes twinkling.  “I mean…” he looked around the train, swallowing nervously.  “Don’t make me say it.”

“Aww, Rei-chan, you’re so cute,” the blonde beamed.

“I’m not cute…” Rei adjusted his glasses and hid his face behind his hand.  They spent the rest of their short train ride in comfortable silence.  Finally, when they reached Rei’s stop, they groggily stood up and made their way out of the train car.

“Man, I’m sleepy,” Nagisa yawned for emphasis and stretched his arms out.

“Me, too,” the taller teen agreed.  “I think we may actually just sleep at this sleepover,” he chuckled drowsily.

“Oh no,” the blonde suddenly stopped walking and put his hands on his hips.  “You haven’t finished paying me for losing the bet,” he pouted cutely and Rei couldn’t hide his small smile.  His boyfriend was too adorable for words, sometimes.  Of course, that could be the sleepiness talking.

“Right,” Rei cleared his throat and they began walking together again.  “Just what sort of game did you have in mind, Nagisa-kun?” he asked.

“Nuh-uh,” the shorter boy tutted, “It’s a surprise.”  Soon they were standing in front of the Ryuugazakis’ door.  The blue-haired teen dug into his pocket for his house key and slipped it into the lock.  He opened the door quietly.  It was barely after ten, but he didn’t want to wake his parents if they were already asleep.  The two sneakily crept into the house, trying to keep quiet.  Suddenly, Rei’s cell phone started to ring.

“Wah!” Rei blurted and pulled his phone out, nearly dropping it on the floor in the process.  He answered quickly, halting the ringing, and whispered into the receiver.  “Hello?”  Nagisa looked up at him expectantly, wondering who called.  “Oh, I see,” he said.  “Yes,” he paused.  “Understood.” 

“Rei-chan, who is it?” Nagisa finally asked in a hushed voiced.  Rei held up a finger to silence him for a moment.

“We will,” he said.  “Good night.”  The taller boy ended the call and let out a sigh.  “I guess we didn’t have to worry about waking them up,” he said.

“Your parents?” the blonde put the pieces together.

“Yeah,” Rei answered.  “They’re still at their friend’s Halloween party and think they might have to spend the night,” he explained.  No sooner were the words out of his mouth, did a wicked grin spread across his boyfriend’s face.  “I thought you were sleepy,” the bespectacled boy deadpanned.

“I’m never too sleepy for playing with Rei-chan,” the shorter boy grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bedroom, ignoring his protests about the speed and their probability of tripping and falling.  “Okay,” Nagisa said when they were in the taller boy’s room.  He shut the door, out of habit, and sat down on Rei’s bed.  “Time to play.”

“And just what are we playing?” Rei asked, half-exhausted, half-wary.

“I wanna role play,” magenta eyes shimmered in the light.  Blue eyebrows rose in question.  “It’ll be fun,” the blonde insisted.  “I’ll be an astronaut about to leave for a long journey to Mars and you can be the astronaut’s wife.”

“The…wife…?” Rei drew his brows down.  “Wouldn’t that require our positions to, uh,” he paused then, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “our positions to be switched?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” the older teen frowned.  “Okay!” he was all smiles again as an idea struck him.  “I’ll be the astronaut about to go to Mars and you can be my rocket scientist,” he beamed.  Rei was still confused.  “You’ve been getting my ship ready for my long journey and filling it with enough rocket fuel and now you have to fill up my love-o-meter to the max.”

“That’s…” Rei felt second-hand embarrassment for his boyfriend.  “Is that really what you want to play?” he asked, sounding desperate.

“Don’t be a spoilsport,” Nagisa huffed, “Let’s just leave it at me being an astronaut who’s going to have to go without your sweet loving for months, maybe years!”

“Nagisa-kun…” the blue-haired teen blushed.  “How can you say those kinds of things with a straight face?” he asked.  The shorter teen put his hands behind him on the mattress, resting his weight on them with his eyes downcast.

“Does Rei-chan not want to do it with me?” he asked, pout evident in his tone.

“Well, no, I didn’t say that-”

“But Rei-chan doesn’t want to play my game,” Nagisa sniffled.  “Even though I won our bet fair and square,” he added for good measure.  Rei knew he was being baited.  But he took it anyway.

“Nagisa-kun,” he walked over and put a hand on either side of his lover’s face, tiling his head up so he could look him in the eye.

“Captain Hazuki,” the blonde corrected, biting his lower lip and blinking up innocently.

“Yes, Captain Hazuki,” the taller teen blushed, not used to this sort of foreplay.  “It’s going to be a long time before we see each other again,” he sighed, trying to remember anything from the drama class he’d taken as an elective in middle school.  “We should do it.”

“Rei-chaaaaan….” Nagisa whined.  “How is that romantic at all?”

“I froze!” he said, adjusting his glasses and blushing.  “I’m not good at this sort of thing.”  The blonde sighed and shook his head, but looked up at his boyfriend with a smile.

“Then let me take the lead,” he offered and grabbed the hands on either side of his face, holding them in his own.  “Dr. Ryuugazaki,” he looked up and then away, his cheeks tinting, “you’ve done so much for me over the past few months.”  He took a deep breath and looked up at his lover.  “I wish I could repay you.”

“There’s no need,” Rei was finally getting it.  “I was just doing my job.”

“But you always paid special attention to me,” the blonde said and then gasped.  “I mean,” he turned away again, biting his lip. “I felt like you did.”  Rei cupped his cheek and turned him so their eyes met again.

“I can’t deny that I did,” he licked his lips nervously.  “Out of all the candidates, you showed the most promise,” he lowered his hand to Nagisa’s chin, stroking the shorter boy’s jaw with his fingers.  “You performed all of the tests beautifully,” he rubbed a thumb over the blonde’s lower lip.  “It’s no wonder they chose you.”

“I should be happy,” Nagisa smiled for a moment and then frowned, “but now I have to leave for almost a year,” he sighed, “just when I finally realized my feelings for you.”

“Captain Hazuki…” Rei’s breath caught.  He knew they were just playing a game, but Nagisa looked so fragile just then.  He looked beautiful.  “Let’s confirm our feelings,” he said and the blonde snapped up to look at him.  “If only for tonight,” he grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s head, pulling their faces closer, “let me have you.”

“Dr. Ryuugazaki…” the blonde’s breath was hot against his lover’s lips.

“Call me Rei,” the taller said before swooping in and capturing his boyfriend’s lips, tongue darting out to taste him.

“Rei-chan...” Nagisa moaned into the kiss and fell back against the bed, the taller teen on top of him.  “Ah…” he gasped when Rei kissed a hot trail down his neck.  Suddenly, those heavy costumes were stifling and very much in the way.  Rei pulled back to shed his lab coat and loosen his tie.  He leaned back down and started to unzip Nagisa’s costume.  “Rei-chan, hurry,” the blonde looked up at him, magenta eyes dark and pupils dilated.  Rei removed the jumpsuit easily and tossed it to the ground. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he looked over his boyfriend’s flushed body.  Nagisa was only in his boxers now, a light sheen of sweat on his skin from wearing the heavy costume.

“You, too,” the older teen reached up and pulled at his boyfriend’s tie.  Rei took the hint and removed the satin fabric before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side.  He unzipped his pants and made to pull them down, but small hands covered his, halting his actions.

“Nagisa?” he looked up.

“Rei-chan,” he pulled the hands away and replaced them with his own on the waistband of Rei’s pants.  “Let me…” he purred and tugged them down, falling to his knees on the floor in front of his boyfriend.  Rei looked down and swallowed.  No matter how many times Nagisa had done this to him, he would always feel butterflies in his stomach.  “Is this okay?” the blonde asked as he wrapped his fingers around Rei’s erection in a loose fist, his cheek resting on his boyfriend’s inner thigh.

“More than okay,” the taller teen swallowed.  Nagisa smiled up at him. 

“Lay on the bed,” he ordered gently and Rei obeyed.  The blonde walked over to his duffel and fished around until he found what he was looking for. “Oh no,” he frowned as he pulled out a pink-tinted bottle.  Rei propped himself up on his elbows to see what the problem was.  “I think my new bottle of lube opened in my bag,” he complained.  He rifled through the bag, inspecting his change of clothes and pajamas.  “Nothing seems to have gotten wet,” he drew his light brows together.

“Everything alright?” Rei sat up and adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah,” Nagisa shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend, holding the bottle in his hands.  It had the Romanized words ‘Love Jelly’ written on its side with a picture of a winking strawberry character.  “Now, lay back down,” he giggled and playfully pushed a hand against Rei’s chest until the taller teen had his head against the pillows again.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Rei said, trying to go back to their game.

“I’m not that kind of captain, Rei-chan,” Nagisa leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend.  “But I’ll forgive you, since I didn’t give you adequate time to prepare for our little game,” he said as he pulled back and poured some of the sweet-smelling liquid into his palm.  He crawled back a bit until his face was level with his boyfriend’s member.  He rubbed his slick hand over the hard flesh, until it was completely covered.

“Nagi…sa…” Rei moaned at the feeling of his lover’s hand on him, but the blonde wasn’t done yet.

“This is supposed to be strawberry-flavored,” Nagisa said and licked a hot path up the underside of the taller teen’s erection.

“Haah…” the blue-haired boy moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him.

“You taste even better than usual,” the blonde licked his lips and took his boyfriend into his mouth as far as he could.

“Ah, Nagisa…s-so…so…” Rei bit his lip and fisted the sheets.  He knew his boyfriend was good at this sort of thing.  Call it a natural talent.  Or perhaps it was from the number of ice cream bars the blonde had consumed in his lifetime.  But whatever the case, that hot mouth and little pink tongue never failed to bring him straight to the edge.  “If you k-keep doing, ah, that,” the taller teen gasped, “I’ll…I’ll…”  Nagisa took the hint.

“Rei-chan…” the shorter boy pulled away and wiped the saliva and excess lube from his lips.  He crawled up and kissed his boyfriend.  Rei could still taste the artificial strawberry on his lover’s tongue, but beneath that was the naturally sweet flavor that was solely Nagisa’s.  Rei rolled them over without breaking the kiss.  He was so close just seconds ago and now all he wanted was to make sweet love to his boyfriend and find completion deep inside him.

“Nagisa,” he breathed when they came up for air. “Is this position okay?” he asked.  The blonde looked up at him and nodded.  He reached to the side and grabbed the pink bottle.  “Do you want me to use this new one?”

“As tasty as it was,” Nagisa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.  “I’d rather we use our old standby,” he smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.  The blonde was a great kisser, too.  Rei sometimes wondered just who had been lucky enough to have been kissed by the shorter boy before he came into the picture.  But he quickly dismissed the thought.

“I love you,” Rei said when they pulled apart.

“I love you, too,” the blonde grinned and released his hold on his lover’s neck so the taller boy could reach into his nightstand drawer for their well-utilized bottle of lube and a condom.  Rei poured the liquid into his palm and coated his fingers while Nagisa removed his boxers and threw them to the ground.  The first finger slid in easily.  “Mm…Rei-chan…” the shorter teen hummed.  “More…”  Rei added a second finger and slowly stared thrusting into his lover, loving the little gasps that escaped Nagisa’s lips.

“Feel good?” he asked as he added a third, stretching his boyfriend’s entrance and reveling in the choked gasp he’d elicited.

“So g-good,” the blonde replied, bucking his hips as Rei curled his fingers, just barely brushing his prostate.  “Ah, don’t tease me,” Nagisa panted and gripped the taller boy’s wrist, staring into his eyes.  “I want Rei-chan’s,” he moaned, pupils blown.  “Please…”

“Sexy,” Rei breathed, not sure if he’d said it aloud or not. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed the condom, unwrapping it and sliding it on.  He lined himself up with his lover’s opening and reached up to brush blonde bangs from his boyfriend’s eyes.  “You ready?” he asked, wanting him so badly, but not wanting to hurt him.

“Yes,” Nagisa wrapped both his arms and legs around his lover, trapping him.  “Take me, Rei-chan,” he urged.  Rei needed no further encouragement.  He slid in slowly, biting his cheek as the blonde’s tight heat sucked him in.  He would never get tired of this feeling: being one with Nagisa.  When he’d completely sheathed himself, he stopped, arms shaking, as he waited for his boyfriend to adjust to him.  “It’s okay now,” Nagisa removed a hand from behind Rei’s neck and threaded it in the taller man’s dark hair.  “You can move,” he said before pulling him down into a kiss.

“You f-feel amazing, Nagisa,” Rei pulled away to gasp.  “So beautiful,” he panted, thrusting deep into his lover.  He was getting close already.  He still hadn’t recovered from the blonde’s earlier ministrations.  Rei leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend’s chest, closing his lips over a nipple.

“Ah!  Rei-chan!” the shorter teen gasped and arched his back.  He turned his attention on the other pink bud, never slowing his pace.  He wanted to see his boyfriend unravel beneath him.  Hear him brokenly moan his name as he toppled into the abyss.  Feel him tighten around him, squeezing until he, too, tipped over the edge.

“Nagisa,” he leaned down and breathed in his ear.  “Cum for me,” he begged, his own thrusts growing erratic as he felt the telltale signs of his impending orgasm.  Rei quickly grabbed the blonde’s neglected member and stroked him.  “Please…cum for me,” he tilted his hips and brushed his sweet spot.

“Ah…Rei-chan…g-gonna…oh…” the blonde bucked his hips and threw his head back, screaming his lover’s name as he came.  Rei lasted barely a second longer before a wave of pleasure washed over him.  He collapsed onto his lover, both of them gasping for breath.  Slowly, Rei pushed himself back up and caressed Nagisa’s face.

“I hope you’ll remember me,” Rei breathed.

“Remember you?” magenta eyes blinked in confusion.

“When you’re flying off to Mars,” the blue-haired teen chuckled.

“Oh, I forgot about that game,” the blonde threw an arm over his head as he caught his breath. “It was still fun, though,” he grinned.  Rei nodded.  It had been fun.  But being with Nagisa was always fun.  Stressful at times, but always fun.  Rei slowly pulled out and lay on his side, allowing his boyfriend to rest his head on his chest.

“I really do love you,” Rei leaned down and kissed him.

“And I love you the most,” Nagisa giggled against his lips.  “Dr. Ryuugazaki,” he added, but was silenced by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, these two are so presh (short for precious) I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you haven't yet, please check out the first two parts of the series (SouRin and MakoHaru) to read about their side of the story~
> 
> Also, I realized that, in both my series, the SouRin stories never leave the dorm. I'll have to fix that, haha. Guess they're still in the honeymoon phase.


End file.
